


Contemporary Art

by paintingwalls



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: College AU, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingwalls/pseuds/paintingwalls
Summary: The one wherein Jensen has a crush on the hot guy with tattoos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nevillerocks in lj as part of the spn_j2_xmas exchange. Beta by agent_jl36.

Jensen slipped into the class a little late. He tried to tip-toe to the nearest empty place but Morgan noticed anyway.

“Nice for you to join us Mr. Ackles,” Jeff Morgan's voice boomed. “Usually when the time table says twelve, it means twelve sharp.”

Jensen winced and mumbled a quick sorry before stumbling to the empty seat. He slumped on to it and got out a notebook trying not to look around to see how many eyes were fixed on him. He rather not to be in the spotlight.

“So tattoos and body art. Does anyone know how it started?” Morgan picked up where he had probably been and Jensen settled into listening.

All through the class he made a few notes but mostly doodled on the edges of the pages. Half-way through his eyes wondered to Jared, a tall guy who had been Jensen's eye candy for most of the autumn. He let his gaze settle on the black edges of a tattoo that peeked out of Jared unbuttoned shirt collar and shifted a little in his seat. God the guy was hot.

While Jensen was having his usual technicolor fantasies about licking the sharp edge of Jared's collarbone Jared raised a hand a bit and leaned a forward in his seat.

“I got a few,” he said and Jensen wondered if he had missed something. Most likely Morgan had asked if anyone had any actual body art.

“Would you be comfortable showing it?” Morgan asked. “Feel free to say no.”

Jared shrugged and slowly got up. Jensen prepared for him to just push up a sleeve or something, but instead Jared took a hold of the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one fluid movement that caused Jensen to take in a sharp intake of breath. Jensen swallowed slowly and quickly peeked around if anything saw his reaction, but everyone was looking at Jared. The girls in the front stared openly.

Jared made a few turns around and as he turned to face the back of the class, Jensen had to look away as their eyes briefly met. As he looked back Jared was already turning away and Jensen's gaze lingered on the tattoo that rounded his shoulder. It was a red and black dragon but the part that was on the back of his shoulder looked somehow unfinished. Jensen knew that sometimes big tattoos were done in multiple sessions and he wondered if it was still a work in progress or if it was supposed to look like it had ripped it's way out of the skin on Jared's muscled back.

Jensen bit his lip as he mentally cursed himself for his choice of pants for the day. His worn old jeans really did nothing to hide the fact how he was turned on by the sight of Jared's half naked torso. Thank god he had been sitting down. Sometimes when Morgan got something he wanted people to see, he like to call everyone in the front to take a closer look, especially if it was a smaller group like this one.

Jensen nervously licked his lower lip as Jared finally pulled his shirt back on. This was definitely going to be in the top five of Jensen's jerk off fantasies. Especially the part when Jared pulled the shirt off.

The rest of the class was a haze for Jensen. He tried mainly to share his time between listening to Jeff and imagining the last horror film he had seen in great detail so he'd be able not to embarrass himself when getting out of the class.

A few hours later Jensen was in the campus yard eating a sandwich and trying to figure out what to paint for his contemporary art project. He hadn't really had any good ideas since the teacher introduced the project but now he wondered if he could use the tattoo theme. It also would let him work even with his Jared induced day-dreams. Maybe he could try and finish the dragon on Jared's shoulder. Jared would never see it since he wasn't in that class and Jensen could maybe get the whole thing out of his system.

A while later he had given up that thought. The draft was actually making him want to draw it directly on Jared's skin. Maybe with edible paint.  
  
“If you want a tat you should let me do it,” a familiar voice suddenly said from behind Jensen. “Or I'd recommend someone.”

Jensen flipped the draft he had been working on over and turned to look at Jared. The surprise of Jared actually talking to him caused him to answer after an awkward pause. “Who says I want a tattoo?”

“I saw how you looked at mine in the class, and now you're drawing one. That sort of gives it away.”

Jensen felt a blush heating up his skin. At least Jared didn't realize it had been for him or that it really hadn't been only the tattoos Jensen had been ogling at. “Maybe I'm not drawing it for me,” sort of slipped out from Jensen.

Jared's eyebrow rose slightly in question, but he didn't say anything. He just flopped to the bench beside Jensen.

“What are you doing?”

“Keeping you company, while you draw,” Jared said. “Who is it for then?”

“No one,” Jensen tried. “I just felt like trying to draw one.”

“Seemed a bit more than that.”

Jensen smiled weakly. “It really wasn't. I'll usually get engrossed in drawing, no matter what it is for.”

“Must be good thing for an Art major.”

“Probably. You actually do tats?” Jensen asked when his brain finally caught into everything Jared had said.

Jared shrugged. “Yeah. But not really professionally. More of a hobby. But I do a few hours during the week in my friend's tattoo place and I've been told that I'm not that bad.”

“That's cool,” Jensen said meaning 'My cock would probably explode if you ever tattooed me' instead.

“So if you ever want one, I know people,” Jared said shifting a bit closer to Jensen so their thighs were pressed together.

Jensen swallowed thickly and tried not to concentrate on the feel of Jared's heat on his skin. “I need to keep that in mind then,” he said.

“You know, you could stop by the shop when I'm there. I'll show you around,” Jared said laying a hand on Jensen's thigh.

“Maybe,” Jensen forced out in a shaky voice.

His voice trembled a bit as Jared slid his hand higher on his thigh and Jensen felt his body react to the pressure.

“Or we could go to your place and do something else,” Jared said in a tone that made Jensen forget that he had ever even known the word 'no'.

On the way over the townhouse Jensen shared with a few friends, he kept clanging at Jared walking close to his side. He was nervous as hell but Jared seemed as relaxed as he had ever been. At the house Jensen quickly made sure that everyone else seemed to be away at the moment.

“So...” Jensen didn't really know what to say. “This is it.”

Jared smiled wickedly. “Just show me your room. I don't need a grand tour.”

Jensen led him to the second floor to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. He put his things onto the desk he had by the window and turned to see Jared.

“I know we don't really know each other, but I've seen you looking at me. And I've been definitely looking at you,” Jared said stepping closer. “So fucking hot.”

Jensen blushed. He hadn't ever noticed Jared paying any attention to his direction, but it could be true. All the time apart from him staring at Jared he had been making sure not to look.

Jared raised one hand to Jensen's neck and led him forward to the most heated kiss Jensen had ever experienced. Jared's mouth was hot and open against Jensen's and he wrapped one big hand on Jensen's belt.

“Bed,” Jared told against Jensen's mouth and pushed Jensen back without breaking the kiss.

Jensen stumbled a bit when backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed forcing them apart for a moment. Before Jensen had time to do more than catch his breath Jared was back on him, pushing him back and biting into his skin.

“Take off your shirt.” Jared's tone was more commanding than before and Jensen couldn't not do what he was told.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Jared backed off just enough to give Jensen's hands room to work which was hotter than Jensen could have thought. He had an experience of a guy just ripping off his clothes, but somehow this was even better, knowing that he did it because Jared had told him to.

“God you look amazing,” Jared as Jensen got his shirt off. “Open your jeans for me. Get your cock out.”

Jensen's cock pressed painfully against the zipper and he bit his lip as he eased it down carefully. Jared's eyes followed his movements and Jensen felt himself blushing as he pushed his jeans down his thighs and tugged down the edge of his boxers to reveal how hard he was. It was weirdly arousing to be exposed like this, while Jared watched his cock with hunger in his eyes.

“Got stuff?” Jared asked reaching out to wrap his hand around Jensen's cock and stroking it slowly.

“In the drawer. Second from top,” Jensen managed to say, his voice trembling just a bit with the slow movements of Jared's hand.

For a moment Jensen feared that he'd embarrass himself by getting off just by Jared touching him like this, but then Jared withdrew his hand and went for the drawer. He watched how Jared reached over, pulling out condoms and lube. He wanted to ask why Jared was still fully dressed but didn't have time before Jared was back kissing him and pushing Jensen's jeans fully off.

“Open my jeans for me,” Jared told Jensen.

Jensen quickly reached to unbuckle Jared's belt. His mouth almost watering when he pulled Jared's jeans open. If he had known Jared wasn't wearing any underwear he'd have probably jumped on him in class.

“Now turn around.”

Jensen was just about to protest when he felt Jared's strong hands on his hips, already coaxing him to turn. His heartbeat was strong enough for him to almost hear it as he let himself to be manhandled around. Jared leaned over him to bite his shoulder, like an animal would do to its mate and Jensen closed his eyes. He could feel Jared kneeling behind him with the open zipper of the jeans he still had on, scratching the back of Jensen's thighs. Jared's hands were all over him, jacking his cock and smoothing over his ass and Jensen had to fight the urge to rock back against Jared when Jared withdrew the hand he had had wrapped around Jensen's waist.

As he heard a familiar click of the lube tube being snapped open and Jared's slick fingers on his ass, Jensen felt like he could finally breath. He had never ever wanted to get fucked so bad. The prep was quick and clearly not thorough enough when Jared finally pushed inside. The burn of being stretched was almost too much and Jensen hung his head low trying to just keep breathing.

Jared fucked him slow at first, mouth hot and open over his shoulders. “So fucking tight.” He run his hand over Jensen's chest and stopped to play with a nipple twisting it slightly between his thumb and forefinger. “You'd look so fucking hot with your nipples pierced,” he breathed heavily on Jensen's neck.

Jensen made an embarrassingly high noise as Jared's hips rocked forward more forcefully than a second ago. He tilted his hips in a barely different angle and Jared's next thrust made him see stars. His cock was painfully hard and he wanted to ask Jared to touch it again, but the words just wouldn't come. Jared's teeth grazed over Jensen's shoulder blade and then he pushed himself up. Jensen could feel Jared's grip tightening on his hip as Jared moved faster than he could have while bent over Jensen.

Jensen opened and closed his eyes slowly, trying to concentrating on memorizing everything about that moment. About Jared in him, over him and the way Jared made his body vibrate with every thrust. He couldn't really think clearly with how good he felt, how close he was to coming, but the thought of how they must have looked crossed his mind. Himself naked and on hands and knees, while Jared fucked him with just his cock out, still fully dressed.

Jared cursed in a low growl, changing his position just a little and pulling Jensen backwards by his hips. “I'm going to sit back, and you'll follow. I wanna see you ride me.”

Then there was a sharp tug and Jared apparently sank to sit on his heels, pulling Jensen on his lap like Jensen weighted half of what he really did. Jensen felt awkward and graceless for a full second and half before sinking on Jared's lap fully and almost whimpering at the sensation of being stretched in a whole different angle than just a moment ago. Jared's hand came around his waist and he wrapped his palm around Jensen's cock.

Jensen moaned and rocked slowly on Jared's lap, torn between trying to fuck Jared's fist and trying to get Jared's cock even deeper inside him. Jared's traced the back of Jensen's shoulder with his teeth before nipping sharply at the nape of Jensen's neck.

“Gonna make you come for me,” Jared said against Jensen's heated skin. “I bet you look real pretty when you do. And you're going to feel so good on my cock. So fucking tight.

Jensen's thighs trembled at the effort he made as he tried to keep moving even if he felt like he was going to come apart. Jared pumped his cock faster and his breathing was hot and heavy against Jensen's shoulder.

“Come for me,” Jared told him in a low voice. “Now, Jensen,” he growled and Jensen's whole body seemed to get the message.

He dropped his head back as he spilled onto Jared's hand and all over his own bed.

“So,” Jared shuddered. “Fucking hot,” he rocked his hips up as forcefully as he could with Jensen not able to do much to help. Then Jared was coming too, holding Jensen by hips and biting onto Jensen's shoulder.

They fell forward together, Jared pulling out of Jensen's body at the same time and rolling to the side on bed. He trashed the condom and pulled his shirt off, his jeans still tangled at mid thigh.

Jensen closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath as he rolled to the side trying to avoid the wet spot in his comforter. The bed dipped slightly as Jared settled behind him in a narrow space between Jensen and the edge of the queen-sized bed. Jensen shifted forward giving Jared more room and grimaced slightly as his hip met the cooling stains on the comforter. He tried to shift and get the comforter away from under himself to be able to roll it to side.

“What's wrong?” Jared murmured to his neck.

“Just trying to move the covers,” Jensen said.

Jared moved behind him and the pulled Jensen closer to his chest, tugging on the covers until Jensen lifted his hips enough for the comforter slip free from under him.

“Better?” Jared said.

“Yeah,” Jensen said settling into Jared's arms, enjoying the warmth of Jared's skin against his own. He wondered slightly if it would be too soon to ask if this could be a regular thing. He half expected Jared to say something but he didn't.

The silence between them felt suddenly heavier than it had been just a moment ago and Jensen tried to think about something to say. 'Can you fuck me stupid every day from now on' was just about as awkward a thing to blurt out than 'Does this mean we're boyfriends now' would probably be. Jensen had been lusting after Jared for so long now that finding out that Jared was actually just as hot and good in bed as Jensen's fantasies had made him to be didn't leave him with the option of not wanting to do this again. He really hoped he wasn't the only one wanting more.

“Sorry about earlier,” Jared said suddenly and Jensen felt like he had missed something.

“For what exactly?” He asked.

Jared made a quiet huffing noise. “For not letting you say what you want. For making this what I wanted.”

Jensen tugged himself out of Jared's hold and turned quickly to face him. “Tell me that you're joking.”

Jared looked puzzled.

“That was just about the hottest thing that has ever happened to me and you're... apologizing?” Jensen rolled his eyes. “I can actually let you know if you try and do something I don't want.”

“So that was really okay?”

Jensen laughed at Jared's expression that looked more like an uncertain little boy than a tattooed well over six-foot guy should be able to express. “Yes. It was hot. Not that I wouldn't like to be in charge every now or then, but you can definitely take the reins once in a while in fut...” Jensen bit his lip in the middle of his sentence to cut himself off, remembering that they still hadn't had the whole 'what if this wouldn't be just a one time thing'-conversation.

“So you want this to happen again?” Jared said and Jensen tensed.

Jensen shrugged trying to appear nonchalant. “Maybe. Could be hot.”

“Could be more than just hot,” Jared said.

He reached out one hand to capture Jensen's jaw and turn his head. Jensen closed his eyes and Jared touched his cheek gently before kissing him. Maybe it really could be more.


End file.
